


Fear

by JShof_Fanfics



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, Fort Building, Gay, M/M, Rainy Days, Reader almost died in the past, Slight anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JShof_Fanfics/pseuds/JShof_Fanfics
Summary: The rain hits the window as the boys watch a movie. Thunder sounds and lightning fills the sky, and sends the reader into panic. Fluff ensues.





	Fear

"You falling asleep?" Dan asks, my face shoved in his knee. I nod and mumble a sleepy 'uh-huh.' He kisses my head and situates me so I'm more in his lap and it's not as uncomfortable for the both of us. He tosses a blanket over me and I sigh happily. Whatever stupid movie the boys put on plays in the background as I listen to the gentle tap of the rain outside hitting various objects. Dan's hand rubbing my back helps me doze off soundly.  
The doze doesn't end long as a loud crash goes off outside. I jump and look out the window with wide, fearful eyes. My heart pounds as I realize the rain got harder, and the wind picked up. I start to hyperventilate as Dan's arms wrap around me. "Hey hey hey, (Y/N) calm down. It's just a storm. The thunders not gonna hurt you." He says in my ear. "N-no but the lightning will. I w-watched a bolt strike f-feet away from me and I..." I trail off and shake my head. I start to shake and it takes everything in me not to break down.  
Phil pauses the movie as Dan lifts me and takes me to the bedroom. He sets me on the bed and builds a fort around me. "There. Now nothing can get you. I have millions of blankets here and I brought a pair of earbuds and your Ipod. You don't have to do anything but lay here with me and listen to music, okay?" He asks and I nod. Still shaking I take the music player and pop in the earbuds. Music fills my senses, and he wraps some blankets around me and holds me tightly. I shake still and he rocks me.  
Soon enough I calm down and he's rubbing my back to help me fall asleep. "You're amazing..." I mumble and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Thanks for reading. Once again, this is on my DeviantART! Go check me out for more works, which will possibly make their way here at one point! https://rosalina929.deviantart.com/


End file.
